1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a high tension circuit breaker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A high tension circuit breaker is known from the German Publication 27 08 546. With this circuit breaker, short electric arc periods are achieved until the arc quenching distance is reached by means of rapid relaxation of the force of a pressure spring, the arcing or burn-up portion of the movable contact being under the effect of the basing force of this pressure spring in the on-position of the circuit breaker. However, a releasing device is necessary for this purpose by means of which the movable arcing portion is released after the preliminary compression phase. It is, however, difficult to attach a reliable and reproduceably functioning release system in the area of the arcing portion.
It is therefore an object of the invention to create a high tension circuit breaker of the kind where a high separation velocity of the arcing contacts is achieved and, thus, a short cut-off period is attained without using a releasing device.
The circuit breaker according to the invention is characterized by the fact that it is structurally simple and that a fast separation of the arcing or burn-up contacts is effected in the cut-off plase owing to the use of two drives acting in opposite directions on the arcing portions.
The design of the high tension circuit breaker of the present invention has proven to be very favorable insofar as the total amount of energy of a loaded energy storage is available at the moment of contact separation whereby the arcing portion of the stationary contact is greatly accelerated after the contact separation and, thus, an extremely high separation velocity is attained.
The embodiment of the circuit breaker of the invention can be applied to circuit breakers, which have proven to be reliable in practice, without extensive structural changes and has the additional advantage that the force occurring through friction contact with an overlapping tripping pin increases the effect of releasing of the spring, and thus, increases the separation velocity of the arcing contacts. The present invention also distinguishes itself especially by the fact that the energy of the expanding quenching gases developing with cutting-out can be utilized by using a simple mechanical mechanism.
In the present invention, a high separation velocity is also achieved without any essential mechanical interventions on the arcing portions since the drive of the arcing portion of the stationary contact is essentially effected through an electrical system.